FAQ
FAQ. Let's get a little more specific about things shall we? Perhaps correct some poor information? Aren't vampires, werewolves, etc. evil? No! Most are quite kind-hearted. <-- Original comment -There is a very interesting discussion to be had about the nature of good and evil, what makes either desirable to the individual or masses, the roles of light and darkness.. Anyway. Creation is infused with darkness, making all beasts of the field potentially violent. Evil on the other hand is a deliberate choice with as many layers and complexity as most people automatically ascribe to the good. Psychic vampires do exist, as does the capacity for pretty much any competent energy manipulator to mimic their abilities. Entities such as Psychic Vampires are human in every aspect, with the exception of their Soul and potentially in mind/memory. They are not Beyond humanity in flesh, often very different in spirit. Can I become a god/dess? No. you cannot. Gods and goddesses are divinities which existed after the creation of the universe as personification of some things. No human nor mythical can become a divinity. It's just impossible. Not even with subliminals or spells. No nothing is impossible. I did research. As far as im concerned we don't even actually exist. Do your research if you dont believe me. Also gods powers are in there DNA so all you have to do is change your DNA to gods and goddesses DNA. <-- Original comment -Now this is a Real funny question for a Lot of reasons. The very first one is DNA. Blood is important for a lot of reasons and DNA contains information about everything you are. However, it is limited to the Physical world. Gods do Not have DNA in a flesh sense or a blood sense. The DNA of a God is the very wellspring of their power, the current they manifest in and from. It's not something you could quantify like physical blood. So the idea of power being in their blood or changing your DNA to theirs is amusing to me. Now here's where it gets Really funny. The OP believes she can grow wings but not that there can be something Godlike inside of humanity? Even the bible outright states humanity made in divine image. To mirror something is to BE something. It's not a coincidence that the words are chosen in the way they have been. Consider this. The universe itself is godlike. It is everywhere, has all power, and is all things connected. It is, life and death to all inside of it. It is ALL for us. We are conscious enough to be able to experience reality. We are the Senses of the Universe (anything sentient is) a means for something that is ALL to be Individual as well. This also means that it works Both ways, individuals contain the potential to reach back upwards and grow into divine power. Real power that can destroy your weaknesses, turn fears into courage and even bring back hope from the utter pits of ruinous despair. To change the concept slightly, it's also possible to "horse" the spirit of an entity or god. It's common practice with the Haitian Loa in their practices. It was also known to practitioners of Nordic Shamanic Pathworking practices as well, although Voluntary Possession can be a part of every religion if you understand what you're looking for. Even Christianity has manifestations including stigmata, which is essentially the same phenomenon without the channel being properly directed towards meaningful communication. Funny stuff. Where do I find spells? There will be a category called "Spellbook". Spells should be added here. <-- Original comment -.......... SPELLS ARE NOT IMPORTANT. EFFORT. EFFORT IS IMPORTANT. Magic works on a principle that can be applied as any scientific principle can be. There are three things you must balance and keep in order to truly create change within yourself and the reality around you. Being mindful of these three things will aid in the construction of useful habits and practices and discourage laziness. Thought, Deed, Speech. Inclined either towards the Dark or the Light,one must infuse themselves with their intentions. Intention is one of the greatest keys to magic. Acting, speaking and thinking all with the intention of making yourself improve will place you in a state of constant change and constant improvement. Honing your body, mind and skills all together, not as some symbolic gesture towards a laughable threat, but to Be more in tune with yourself. To cultivate a discipline that will order your thoughts and focus you into a laser. - - Also, spells aren't important because the idea behind them is flawed. Words were once sacred objects, which is why even nobility didn't always write for a very long part of human history. It's why the priesthood has endured to this day in myriad forms, the Power of the Word. But the idea of incantations being all that magic is, that is an outsiders view looking in with no true understanding of why magic works and how magic works. Literally everything you do is a prop, unnecessary ultimately for the experience yet vital for the "play" itself. The moment you Intend and begin to Follow Through for ritual or casting is when the magic has already reached it's greatest pitch. It's all that truly needs being done. Following Through. Doing the Work. There must always be an effort involved. Because of How magic works. There are two broad categories that are usually agreed upon: Low magic and High magic. Low magic is anything to effect the mind and body. In particular it contains ways to alter ones psychology, encourage courage/hope, understand the worst you're capable of to understand the best, the place where "love spells" and similar things go, ect. Low magic mostly changes the self and perception of the self by itself and others. It allows a person to adapt or change the psychology of the world around them, the Perception of reality. High Magic on the other hand is far more. It works on what could be considered as a quantum level, as it interacts with the eternal consciousness of everything. There are currents inside the eternal consciousness that have been created by action and by existence of other things, as echos. The stories we tell create beings but also give voice to things that hadn't been expressed properly. High magic is concerned with the experience of spiritual reality, changing the nature and reality of the soul and the energies that run through us. It is perception on a universal level and ways to connect with versions of divinity that are beyond the flesh. Anything considering entities falls here. In the end, it allows one to adapt or change the soul within and without them. Changing the world within, the nature of personal reality. Where do I chat about mythicals? Try the forums! They have many places to start or continue a topic, and you can find good spells and guides there that you might not find in the regular wikia. <-- Original comment -You shouldn't. But hey, how about we do something new? Any of this actually inspire somebody to look into Real magic? Any actual questions that could change how they view things? Category:Read These First! Category:Information